Dream
by Caisha12
Summary: Shadow is gravely injured while in a battle with Eggman, so he is rushed to the hospital. He falls into a coma for three years, but when he wakes up, not only is everything different, but the world is not as it seems. For chaos' sake, he has a son!
1. Awakening

_**Dream**_

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

 _"Shadow!" she screamed, before her head appeared between his and the ceiling. Tears poured down her cheeks and a salty drop fell onto his muzzle. "You idiot what were you thinking?"_

 _"It's time I saved someone other than myself," Shadow croaked, his head pounding, and he smiled, a real one, before blacking out._

 **Hello, and welcome to Dream! This fic won't be long, and hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

Hi eyelids slid open, feeling extremely heavy. Light poured in, and he blinked away spots. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings.

Shadow was in a white room, with a needle in his arm and sticky sensor things on his chest beneath an itchy hospital gown. To his right was a window, but he couldn't see a hint of the outside because the cool mint curtains were drawn closed. On his left were three chairs, two of them taken by blobs. The black hedgehog blinked rapidly, a child and a bag came into focus. The child was sitting, arms folded, staring at Shadow with great interest. Next to him was a purse of some kind.

"You're done with your nap?" the child asked, unfolding his small arms. "Mama said you were sleeping."

"Who are you?" Shadow grumbled, moving his fingers to make sure they worked. He could feel just fine.

"My name is Night," the child pointed to himself proudly with his thumb.

"Where is your mother?" Last thing Shadow remembered, he didn't know anyone with a small boy named Night.

"Mama is in the little girl's room. Me and her are visiting you!"

"Why?" Shadow groaned.

"Night, dear, is everything all right? I heard voices," a woman entered the room, drying her hands on her jeans. Her quills were pulled back in a loose bun, strands falling around her face.

"Mama, daddy is done with his nap," Night told his mother. He smiled.

"Who now?" Shadow's voice was still raspy.

The woman turned to look at him, wide-eyed.

"What?" Shadow asked defensively. "Problem?"

Night stood up to hug around his mother's hips. She scooped him up and walked to Shadow's bedside, setting Night down on the soft sheets. He got comfortable, as if he was completely used to this.

"Hi," she began. "Do you know your name?"

"Shadow Eclipse..."

"Well, Shadow, You are at Mobius Central Hospital. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Why am I here?"

"Well, you were wounded, so you were brought here, and the hospital staff patched you right up,' she sighed.

'Why aren't I in pain, then?"

"You healed. Within a few months actually."

"Why don't I remember any of it then?"

She sat down on the bed as well. "You were in a coma."

He was silent for a moment for a moment. he didn't feel any kind of healing injuries, or even any soft spots. He studied her face intently. His hand clenched the sheets tightly as he recognized her. shadow said her name aloud. Her head shot up from the drooping position it had been falling into.

"How long have I been here?" he demanded. She looked down again.

"Threeyearssixmonthsandfourdays." She breathed out deeply.

"What was that first part?"

"Three years, six months, and four days," she repeated.

"Three years are you serious?" She nodded, reaching for his hand. He let her take it.

"Mama, can i get a drink?" Night pointed to her bag. She nodded her approval and Night hopped off the bed.

"I can't say i'm glad you've moved on in my absence," Shadow said bitterly, quiet enough so only she could hear.

'What? Shadow, it's not like that!"

"Tell me it isn't! Your son looks just like you-"

"It isn't!" She snapped He hmmphed in response and clutched her hand. He hated the idea of someone taking advantage of her. He took a deep breath.

"Where are my friends?"

"They've moved on, for the most part. They worry, Shadow, but it doesn't affect their daily lives," she looked up at him. 'Night, dear, why don't you get Nurse Brown?"

"Yes, Mama," the child put down his batman sippy cup and moved to the door, wiping his mouth before disappearing into the hallway.

"He's been waiting to meet you since the day he was born. Shadow-"

"He is my son?" Shadow questioned, things finally clicking in his foggy brain." Same last name, and he had called him "Daddy" so...

"yes, Shadow, he is our son." The black hedgehog nodded his understanding. He let go of her hand as a bunny came back with Night. She smiled.

"It's three o' clock, is there anything I can get you before you leave?" The bunny, Nurse Brown, picked up a clipboard from Shadow's bedside table.

"No, but thank you, Bernie," she replied, then turned back to Shadow. 'I need to leave, but we will be back tomorrow at 2:30. C'mon, Night, say bye-bye."

"Bye-Bye, Daddy!" Night called as he grabbed his mother's purse and walked to the door. She got up and followed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He smiled and she left.

Even after three years and a baby, she was still attractive.

 **What did y'all think?**


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

 **Hello! Please Review!**

 _"He's flatlining!" a voice declared, completely calm._

 _"Miss, you can't be in here-"_

 _"Please, I won't get in the way," another voice sobbed._

 _"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait in the waiting room," the second voice assured._

 _"We're losing him!" The first voice cried. A thud interrupted the doctors' quiet murmurs._

 _"She's out, I'll take care of it, Doctor."_

 _"Give her some oxygen, and do not let her back in here."_

"Well, Mr. Eclipses, looks like you can go home soon," Nurse Brown said, smiling sweetly. Shadow looked at the empty chairs. He hadn't seen both of them in a few days. He wanted to know what the hold up was.

"It's funny,' the nurse commented. "That lady and her son have visited everyday promptly. Even when she was in active labor, she still sat here and talked to you."

"What?"

"Yeah, actually, day you came in she found out. I don't think I've ever seen anybody cry that much." The nurse laughed. "She was in tears for hours!"

"Wow," Shadow breathed. he had been way off.

"And then when you flat-lined in the E.R., she passed out and we had to put her on oxygen," Nurse Brown continued, filling out her report.

A knock on the door startled her, and Night didn't even wait for a response before coming in. His mother followed, setting a small backpack next to her purse. Night ran up to the nurse and hugged her.

"Hello, Nurse Brown!" He cried.

"Hello, Mr. Night you've grown again!" Nurse Bernie replied. She hugged his mother. "Well, I'm done with my report, so I'll just be leaving you three alone." She left.

"How are you feeling?" Night's mother asked, sitting down on his bed to be eye level with him.

"Lousy," Shadow mumbled. She frowned. Night clambered onto the bed, sitting beside Shadow's legs. "The nurse said you came here everyday, what changed when I woke up?" he questioned.

"We've been coming earlier, like way earlier, in the day. Something happened, so you're always asleep. We don't stay as long."

"What happened?"

"I got a promotion at work, so I don't get off at two anymore. I get off at 5, and that's nearly past visiting hours. So we come when they open at seven -thirty," she said. "I've missed you these years, Shadow."

"Can't say I have, didn't even know they were gone," Shadow said quietly.

"When you're discharged, you're going to come home, right? I warn you it's changed quite a bit," she smiled as she folded her hand over his. Their rings clinked. Night hopped off to inspect the lamp.

"I'd imagine so," Shadow tried to picture his apartment cluttered with toys, filled with screams of joy from Night, and the stench of home.

It didn't work.

Night's cries snapped Shadow back to reality. he rushed to his mother, holding up his squashed fingers for her careful inspection. She scooped up their son, sat him firmly in her lap and took gently a hold of his hand. Night giggled as her lips peppered his hand with kisses.

"All better!" She cried. This made Shadow smirk. The child's muzzle was still wet, and he clung to his mother for comfort, but he had stopped crying. "Why don't you tell Daddy about our house?"

"Yes, why don't you tell Daddy about our house?" Shadow echoed. House? Since when?

"I has my own room, Daddy. I has lots of toys that I play with with Barry. There a lamp that shaped like a car in my room, Daddy. Mama has this huge bathroom that I'm not aloud in when she's bathing, so I sit on the big empty bed and practice reading "Green Ham" by Dr. Goose. It really fun." Night rambled. She saw the look of shock on Shadow's face so she interrupted her son.

"Guess what, sweetie?"

"Yes, mama?"

"Uncle Silver won't need to babysit you anymore!"

"When did he get here?" Shadow groaned.

"Unca Silver has... has been here forever!" Night exclaimed.

Nurse Brown knocked before entering with Shadow's discharge papers. The open door allowed a view into the hallway, with a desk. Nursee Brown was holding a bag of bloodied and torn clothes.

"You're free to go, and hopefully, she brought you some clothes so you don't have to wear these."

His wife did, in fact, bring extra clothes for him. A white t-shirt and jeans, plus socks and shoes. The inhibitor rings were never taken off. He ushered Night off his legs.

When dressed, Shadow took an uneasy step toward the door. He looked over his shoulder.

"You coming, or what?"

"We get to go home with Daddy now?" Night asked excitedly as he was picked up by his standing mother.

"Yes, dear, we get to go home with Daddy now."

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Sleeping? Nope!

**Dream Chapter 3: Sleeping? Nope!**

 _"Shadow," a voice called, familiar. "Please wake up." In the background, hospital machines beeped rhythmically, lulling him back to sleep._

 _"I need you."_

Shadow shot up to a sitting position, dripping with a cold sweat. Was that a memory? It had to be, right? He blinked back sleep, then glanced at his sleeping wife. The duvet was slipping off her shoulder. He reached over and covered her. Last night, he had come home to find a clean house, with tidied rooms and a comfy smell. They had moved into a small house from his apartment, and Shadow wasn't really sure whether he liked the change or not.

Not wanting to wake her, Shadow crawled from the bed and replaced the blankets. She moaned softly, but Shadow backed up towards the door, and she went back to sleeping soundly. Shadow turned to look down the hall. Night's bedroom light was on, and it poured into the dark hallway. Shadow crept closer, then peered into the room.

His son (it still felt weird to think that Shadow, the ultimate life form, had a son) sat on his bed, snuggling his stuffed Emerald plush and quietly sniffing. He yawned, rubbing red eyes. Shadow knocked on the doorway.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"I had a mean dream, Daddy," the small hedgehog replied. His father sat next to him on the bed. Shadow, still getting used to being called that, awkwardly patted his son on the shoulder. Night hugged his father and curled into his lap. "I was choosing to wake Mama or you."

"Good thing I woke up, your mother needs her sleep," Shadow replied, getting a sinking feeling in his gut. "Tell me what happened."

Night shook his head against Shadow's chest fur.

"I have heard talking helps."

The child began.

"So Mama, me, and you was at a park, and then everybody was leaving. Mama was scared, asking all the people if something was... If something was wrong. Mama started screaming for me to stop playing on the swing set and run. You came and grab our hands. We ran from the park. You fell, Mama cried and then fall asleep. I tried to wake Mama and you up, Daddy, but you wasn't waking up. So I sat right there on the hill and the swing set went fire." Night had started to become scared himself. "Then the fire pulled you and Mama away..."

"You can stop now, Night," Shadow said, cradling the child. That's a new one, cradling. Night used his chest fur as a tissue, which didn't please Shadow, but the hedgehog let it happen. "It was just a dream, Night, Mama and I would never let the fire take us away from you."

Night nodded and clutched Shadow's fur tighter. They sat there for a few moments, until Shadow realized Night had fallen asleep. So he tucked the small boy back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He glanced at the clock. A little after five-thirty in the morning.

Shadow went to go take a shower, crossing his bedroom floor, only at the last second realizing the absence of his wife.

That word was weird too. _Wife_.

A cabinet slammed down stairs, followed by a "dang it."

Shadow, satisfied that everything was okay, stepped onto the cold tile of the bathroom. He slid the glass door open and removed his clothes and socks. The door shut behind him as he turned the water on.

While showering, Shadow pondered Night's dream. What did it mean? Even though Shadow hadn't known him very long, there was a connection that Shadow felt. He hadn't been a father for very long either, so maybe...

After rubbing himself dry and dressing, Shadow descended and found her in the kitchen, making a disaster area of it. White powder covered the floor, spilling from a large bag.

"I dropped it, and now it's all over me," she giggled. "I guess Nights having cereal for breakfast."

Shadow handed her the broom, the stood out of her way as she cleaned, unsure of what to do. Sunlight peaked in through the windows as the sun rose.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" She asked, sighing softly behind him. He nodded solemnly.

"I feel like it's been forever since I last saw a sunrise."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE A GREAT DAY Y'ALL!**


	4. Adjusting

**Chapter 4: Adjusting**

 **Ai Star: Yay! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

 _"You know, faker, you're worrying everyone. You better wake up soon," his voice droned tiredly. "She needs you right now."_

"Night Ethan Eclipse, it's time to go!" She called, grabbing her purse and keys off the counter. Shadow moved to the stairway.

"I'll go get him," Shadow offered, already pounding up the stairs. The capet squashed beneath his shoes. The bathroom fan and light was on, so Shadow switched it off before heading further down the hallway to Night's room.

"We can't keep Grandma waiting!" She shouted, and Shadow heard the metallic clinking of aluminum cans clinking together.

"Night, what is the hold up?" Shadow said as he looked into the bedroom. The hum of the car started faintly below.

"Daddy, which car should I bring to show Chase?" Night wondered, holding up a tiny truck and a sports car. "Mama said I could only bring one."

"That one, I am sure Chase will be very impressed with the fast car," he replied, wondering who Chase was. Another kid perhaps?

"Okay, Daddy, let's go," Night took his father's hand. The small child stood and walked out, guiding Shadow down the stairs.

"Mama's in the car. Come on, Daddy," Night walked right out the door, leaving Shadow to shut it. The small four door vehicle was, in fact, powered on, with Night's mother behind the wheel. Shadow helped his son into the back, where the now three year old strapped himself into his dark blue car seat.

Once both boys were in seat belts, she closed the garage door and pulled out of the driveway into the street.

The small family was headed to a picnic organized by none other than Amy Rose. Shadow would not have wanted to go, but she had insisted for Night's sake, and once the little boy had been brought up, Shadow gave in. He did not know who else would be there, not that it mattered. The only person he hoped would not be there was... Nope, never mind, Faker was there.

They pulled into the park, and Shadow had to stop himself from glaring at the blue speedster. Sonic was grinning as he came toward the car.

"Nice to see you up and about, Faker!" He called. Shadow sunk back into his seat. Sonic had always wanted to be the center of attention. "Okey Dokey! Hey, buddy! How's my favorite nephew?" Sonic opened the door, then begged "can Night come and play?"

"Be careful, Sonic," she replied. She turned off the car and got out, followed by her husband. They got closer to the shaded pavilion in the middle of the park. Rose was sitting on a bench facing a stroller. A double stroller actually.

"Amy, oh my gosh. How are you?" She shouted, running up to the pink hedgehog. Rose turned and smiled, being very careful as she proceeded to stand up.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks.

Amy looked about 5 or 6 months pregnant, which came as a surprise to Shadow, obviously, but pretty much everything came as a surprise in the following hour.

For one, Sonic and Rose got married (they had only been engaged when Shadow had, you know) and had twin boys, Chase and Barry, who played with Night all the time, with another set of twins on the way. They were unaware the genders. Faker, Rose, and his wife kept in close contact, living close to each other. For another thing, Tails and Cream were now engaged (whaaaaaaaat?) The last thing that surprised the ultimate life form was that Knuckles and Rouge did not get married, but were still together. And here he thought marriage was a custom if uniting one to their soulmate for all eternity.

Strange, strange, world.

"I'm hungry," Knuckles said, eyeing the blankets. "When do we go get food?"

"We brought food, it's a picnic," Amy laughed, which woke up her son, who was taking a nap in his stroller. His jade eyes flew open, scared. Amy noticed this as soon as it happened and smiled at him, shushing his startled cry. This child was Barry, his fraternal twin Chase playing cars with Night on the concrete with Sonic "supervising" them.

If that's what you could call it...

"Watermelon!" Juliet screamed, looking at her mother for approval before running over to the table where Silver was opening the lid to eat some. They sat and smiled at each other as they ate. Silver took another piece and started to eat that too, with the same weird expression on his face. It kinda freaked Shadow out, but Juliet seemed to like it.

Kids, Kids everywhere.

 **Thanks for reading! A review would be really appreciated!**


	5. Kissing

**Chapter 5: Kissing**

 **Hello! Hope you all enjoy.**

 _"Mr. Shadow," a high voice whispered softly. "You're supposed to wake up and keep them from leaving. They won't listen to me."_

"Mama, I don't wanna!" Night cried, clinging to the chair. His large indigo eyes were welling with tears.

"Night, you have to! Mama is working and Daddy has an appointment." She scolded, prying their child from the furniture. He continued to wail. Shadow frowned and grasped the boy, lifting him up in the air.

"Why can't Unca Silver play?" The little boy whined. He had let go of the chair on the way up. It clattered to the floor.

"Uncle Silver is out of town. Let's go!" She responded.

"Why can't Auny Ams do it?" Night continued.

"Amy can't watch you and Barry and Chase," She rubbed her temples. "You're going." She stated firmly.

"But the daycare scary!" Night complained, clutching his father's neck. All this was just more confusing.

"Why is it scary?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno," Night admitted. "But I don't wanna!"

"Night, go put your shoes on now!" His mother shouted. He clambered down and ran to obey.

"You can pick him up after your appointment with GUN. He needs to figure out what frightens him," she said quietly. Shadow blinked. It's like she had just read his mind. "He likes helping with the shopping anyway."

"I regret my inability to assist with the tantrum. I am unaware of how you discipline him." The Ultimate Life form admitted. Ultimate Life form does not equal ultimate father. She waved a hand, dismissing it.

"You'll learn. Night Ethan Eclipse!" Their son's feet came thudding down the stairs, now encased inside tennis shoes. She showed him to tie the laces again and she walked out the door, grabbing her purse on the way. Shadow got in on the driver's side and started the car. Mother and son opened the door and climbed in.

Shadow ended up driving to the daycare, after which she dropped Night off in a hurry, and then dropping her off at work before driving to his appointment.

Long story short, GUN wanted him to work for them again as soon as possible. It was decided that two weeks was good enough for him to finish what he needed to.

Shadow was sitting in the car and looking up the address for Night's daycare. Eventually, the ultimate life form gave up trying to figure out the device and threw it into the seat next to him. He pulled out of the parking lot.

"Turn left and continue on McMerden Rd for two and half miles." A robotic voice droned.

The ultimate life form jumped and plastered himself against the door of the car. Startled, he slammed the break. The phone spoke again and Shadow picked it up and threw it out the window. No demon phone would tell him where to pick up his son.

It took half an hour longer than it did to get there, but eventually Shadow walked into the bright daycare. The thing at the desk looked up as he walked in. It, as Shadow wasn't sure if it was male or female, was wearing large glasses that reflected so much light Shadow couldn't see it's eyes. The large and shapeless pale gray sweater revealed little as well.

"Night Eclipse?" Shadow inquired when looked at. The mobian stood up. Only then could Shadow assume it was female. After all, it was wearing a dark gray skirt and small flats that were nearly hidden underneath the ankle length fabric.

"Follow me," she rasped. Shadow peered at her name plate on the desk. "Are you his father I have been informed off?"

"Yes, Ms. Bunns."

"I'm going to need an ID," she chuckled, but it sounded more like a gasp for air.

"Of course," Shadow pulled out his ID as she buzzed a button. She compared the pictures and info on the screen to the one on his driver's license. She picked up the phone and wheezed into the receiver for Night to gather his things.

"Right this way, sir." She continued. Shadow walked down the hallway with her, eyeing the walls and doors. A light flickered at the end of the hall just before they turned to one of the rooms on the left. Night was right at the door, about ready to pee his pants and leave. He spotted Shadow and ran to him, wanting up. He stretched up his hands.

"Alright, Mr. Eclipse, time to get Night checked out." The original lady crackled. The slender lady in the room shut the door so none of the other kids could run out into the hall and slip while the janitors were mopping up a kid's puke. Shadow snarled slightly with disgust.

Shadow had the distinct feeling that he should get outta there. He picked up Night, really hoping his son wouldn't let his bladder go, and walked out the door briskly. The wrinkly lady at the desk sat down and waved.

"Be a good boy for Daddy, Night."

Yeah, they left after that.

At the supermarket, Shadow studied the list, and Night would show him what they always got, as he said. His wife had put specific brands on the list to make sure, but Night was usually correct, and if he wasn't it was because the brands were the same color, or he grinned "mischievously".

It was near the dairy section when Night grabbed Shadow's hand to show him the cheese or something.

"Did you figure out why you do not like the daycare?" Shadow asked in a small voice. Night inspected the cheddar as he thought. He opened his mouth and looked at Shadow.

"It is the lady that says hi to me, the one that you can't see her eyes? Well, I have and they are red like what came from my paper cut yesterday, remember Daddy?"

"Yes, it is called blood, Night."

"Well, it is the lady with the blood eyes that scare me." Night decided. Shadow was impressed by the toddler's vocabulary. Well, then again, he shouldn't expect anything less than that he supposed, because of whom his parents were. "And, we get this one. And maybe we get the baby cheese too, but only when we need the tiny cheese pieces."

"You mean shredded?" Shadow inspected the cheese and cross-referenced it with the list. It matched up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Daddy."

There was only a moment of silence before he started talking again.

"Daddy, I like the toy cars we have at home, and Chase thinks they are really really cool. Do you like cars, Daddy?" Night put his hand on the cart as Shadow started to walk forward.

"I am not sure."

"Oh, well that's okay. What you like then?"

"Do you like ice cream, Night?" He asked, changing the subject. Night nodded. "Which flavor is your favorite?" Shadow continued.

"Vanilla," Night replied immediately, then stopped, turned around and stared his father in the face. "Why?"

"No reason," Shadow smirked, then looked down at the list again. As he had just discovered, Night had the same preference as his mother and his father. In fact, Night looked quite like his father. His son had a very similar quill shape, only the iconic red stripes Shadow possessed were black on his son, while Night's similar stripes were black, with the rest of his fur being blue suede in color. The first time Night had met Shadow, he would have been lying in a hospital bed, but Shadow wondered what happened that this little boy would love him before he had gotten to know him first. Shadow blinked at the list, and it clicked.

Night's Mother was the thing that happened. Shadow did not know what she did, but she was probably the reason this little boy knew who he was.

"Are we done, Daddy?" Night asked, tugging on Shadow's shirt.

"No," Shadow glanced at his son. "We still have two more items to get."

"Which ones?"

"Stop pulling my shirt, Night." Shadow instructed. Night obeyed, folding his arms. "One of them is bread, do you know where that is?"

Night nodded, keeping his mouth shut. Shadow kept close attention to the signs as they walked down the isles. Night paused at an opening, entering only after gaining permission. He grabbed two loafs of a brand with a yellow brand label. Night placed the bread in the basket of the cart. Shadow started walking to the checkout of the store. Night mumbled something, but Shadow couldn't understand, so he leaned down when they were waiting for the person in front of them, an elderly fox, to finish her purchase.

"What is the matter?" Shadow said softly. Night looked disappointed.

"Are you mad at me Daddy?" Night muttered, twisting his sweater cuff nervously.

"No, why would I be mad at you? You have been very helpful."

"I dunno, I just thought you was annoyed," Night continued to play with his cuff. "We missed a thing. You said we had two more things, and we only got one thing."

"Well, we cannot find the last thing at this establishment." Shadow stood up and moved forward, starting to load the conveyor belt. Night helped with the things he could reach.

"Okay. one more question. What's an establishment?"

"In the instance I am using it in, it means a location owned by a larger business," Shadow explained.

"You talk a lot more now that you are awake," Night grinned, happy now that the cart was empty. He started shoving the groceries into plastic bags, then once one got full, he would place it into he cart, letting it slide to the back.

Shadow paid, but had to reorganize some of the bags so that the bread would not be squished by the milk, for example. Shadow remembered that morning, and decided that it would be a good idea to explain what he was doing to Night so the young boy could learn.

"You have been very helpful, Night," Shadow said on the way to the car. Night nodded, smiling.

If Shadow's own behavior, as well as Night's mother, was anything to go by, Shadow would hate to see this kid angry. Hopefully though, he would take after his mother and only get mad over important aspects, like that time Shadow nearly set fire to the kitchen, then Sonic actually did. Shadow grimaced just thinking about it.

"Daddy, kiss?" Night asked as he climbed into the car. Shadow, confused, tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, whenever me and Mama shop, she kisses me on the head as we get in, and I thought I should give you a chance to do that, too."

Shadow leaned in, albeit reluctantly, and pressed his lips very softly to Night's head, right between the ears.

"Happy now, kid?" Shadow shut the door.

For the first physical show of affection Shadow had shared since he woke up from the coma, that felt incredibly fake and unimportant.

 **Hey y'all! Thanks for Reading! If you can, please leave a review! It really helps me out and makes my day!**

 **Also, who do you think Night's mother is? I haven't explicitly said her name, and I did it like that so someone could just imagine who they shipped Shadow with to be Night's mother, but I would like to hear your thoughts.**


	6. Socializing

**Chapter 6: Socializing**

 _ **Hello my readers! First off, I would like to respond to reviews, I feel like it helps us grow closer.**_

 _ **Ai Star: Thank you for leaving a review. And yes, [spoileralert]. SO that's exactly what happens.**_

 _ **Younger Sister: Thanks for reviewing, and when I am typing this spelling errors are common. If it really bugs you you can point it out and I will be happy to fix it!**_

 ** _Gun of Revenge: Not too long! :P_**

 _"Hey hun," a rich smooth voice greeted gently. "I came to check on you."_

 _"I'm fine," droned the reply. He heard a shuffle and a sniff._

 _"Fine doesn't mean clean. When's the last time you showered?"  
"When did Sonic last visit?"'_

 _"Oh sweetie, that was two days ago. Get up, we're going to get you home. You look exhausted."_

 _"I can't leave him. What if he wakes up and I'm not here."_

 _"If he hasn't woken up yet, I doubt he will wake up in the next few hours. Besides, even if he did, he would just scold you for not taking care of yourself when he wasn't able to. C'mon girl, we're getting you a full eight hours and a bath."_

 _"Alright. Please be safe, Shadow."_

Shadow jolted, spilling his punch over the white tablecloth. Rose laughed weakly as Night's mother got up from the picnic table to go get a napkin. Shadow stood to follow.

"Sorry about the spill, Rose. I zoned out," the ultimate life form dabbed the tablecloth with the napkin before his wife handed him another.

"It's fine, Shadow," Rose replied, then cooed at her newborn in her arms. Spring ruffled the trees, a Saturday morning breeze tickling his quills. Night played in the tree house with Chase and Barry.

"It was so nice of you three to come out and see the new babies," Sonic smiled warmly at Shadow's wife. 'Amy and I really appreciate it."

"Of course," she replied. "i hope your family enjoys the cookies. Do you want us to take Chase and Barry home to play with Night there? You two need some rest."

"That's so very thoughtful of you," Rose's voice thickened with emotion. "Thank you. If you want, you can take them to the park. They've been wanting to play, but we haven't had the time yet."

"I think Night wold like that," she smiled. "Let me cook you guys some lunch first. Hot dog or Hambirger?"

Despite being a vegetarian, she had always respected that other did not choose the same diet.

A pitcher full of fruit punch lay as the centerpiece of the table. Shadow, obeying orders, had prepared and brought a salad, which resided in the fridge. His wife and Sonic had planned this little get together late last night, using the time after the morning errands but before the evening bustle of the neighborhoods. Both Rose and Sonic wanted a hamburger, so she walked over to the ice chest to pull out the meat. Sonic stood.

"Shadow, if you promise not to spill juice on her, I'll let you hold Ashlyn while I help cook," the blue hedgehog offered.

"Alright Faker. Thank you."

When Sonic gently rested the fragile bundle in his arms, it struck Shadow how greatly Sonic had matured. Faker worked a steady job at the high school, coaching gifted youngster in Track and Cross-country and teaching history, which the papers to be graded didn't leave him in a good mood. But Rose was always there to fix that.

In three years, their relationship had blossomed from a dorky but lovable sapling into a strong and prospering tree.

Their infant daughter made a small noise as she shifted. Her fuzzy fuscia fur brushed the soft blanket.

"What's bothering you?" Rose asked, gently beginning to bounce her other daughter, Annalise.

"I have been having these visions after I woke up. They sound urgent but every time I jerk back to reality with nothing amiss. It was only when i was sleeping before, but it happened when I spilled the punch just now," Shadow followed Amy's example. "I am afraid my mind is not quite right."

"That is strange. Have you told her?" Amy wondered.

"No, I planned to mention it next time it happened when I awoke," Shadow admitted. "I am aware I should. I promised to always be honest with her."

"You got this," Rose glanced at the children playing. "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

 _"An increase in brain activity you say? How strange," a dull voice chuckled. "You're quite strange though, Mr. Eclipses."_

 ** _Thank you! Please leave a review if you can! Hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Also, I have drafted up the entire rest of the story, it's just a matter of typing it up and uploading it. This'll be fun!_**


	7. Wishing

**Chapter 7: Wishing**

 _ **Hello! I'mma respond to reviews now! This'll be fun!**_

 _ **Ai Star: We will find out.**_

 _ **Bajy: Yes, MUAHAHAHAH- what are we talking about?**_

They watched together as the stick lay there.

Two minutes fifteen seconds.

She gripped his hand, their rings rubbing against one another. Her nightdress fell to her knees and her hair cascaded down her back, flowing freely. Her other arm gripped his as they stared intensely at the little screen.

Two minutes five seconds

Last week she had noticed the bloating. Three days ago, she noticed the nausea. Two days ago she found herself easily angered, they had participated in three arguments with one another. Yesterday she had confided in him of the happening stances. This morning at 2 she had awoken him in a slight panic, and they felt like they had to know.

One minute fifty seconds

When he first met her, he had never imagined this situation. The Ultimate Lifeform did not have hoped and dreams. He did not allow himself to. After he had realized he could love again, he became frightened. What weaknesses did it hold? How many people could be hurt by this weakness? But, she had convinced him that feeling a connection to his comrades was a strength.

One minute thirty-five seconds.

But what he felt for her was different than a teammate. He wanted to trust her completely. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted her to want to comfort him in the same way. She was so sweet. She genuinely cared about him and his well being. For the first time since Maria, his friends helped him see a better future. er optimism was fresh, her little quirks adorable. She admitted she cared for him as well.

One minute ten seconds.

The mobian custom of marriage was strange at first, but he came to understand it. Two years they had dated, not knowing exactly how, or what, they should do. He wanted a future with her, strange feeling as it was, but he learned to embrace it.

One minute.

Before the big battle that sent him into that coma, he had gripped her hands and pulled her into a hug, swearing to protect her, and that if things got rough, they would stay together. If he fell, he wouldn't allow her to get hurt as well. A wife. His wife. His partner. His love. He couldn't allow unnecessary harm to come to her.

Fifty Seconds.

He was a father. And it actually excited him to grow with his child. To take possession of another person and urge them to become a wonderful person, just like his wife. To watch their talents develop and form. To know they'll make a positive impact on so many lives. To struggle with them and carry burdens with them.

Forty Seconds.

Here the two were, staring at a testing stick at two in the morning in their night clothes wishing time would move faster. He suddenly felt sick. What if he had never allowed himself to become vulnerable? What if he turned out to not be a good enough mentor for them? What if he lost his memory again and hurt everyone, including his children?

Thirty Seconds.

Maybe he was not ready for this. He might never be ready. He was not ready to be responsible for another living being.

Twenty-five seconds.

His wife squeezed his hand. He was already responsible for two other people already. This wonderful woman would help him, and he would help her. They were a team. It was wonderful to realize that.

Fifteen seconds.

He found himself wishing that the little screen would say positive, that he and his wife and his son would add another member to their family. That their children would grow and do amazing things together. He found himself wishing yes. Wishing and hoping for the best result.

An answer appeared in the window.

Not Pregnant.

Wishing for a different answer.

 ** _Have a good day everyone! And please drop a review if you can!_**


	8. Kidnapping

**Chapter 8: Kidnapping**

 _ **Reviews!**_

 _ **Ai Star: Yeah, neither did I really.**_

 _ **Bajy: Yeah, last chapter was meant to show how he had grown as a character, but that was the way I chose to show it. Sorry if it was pretty weird.**_

"Last Day," Night said firmly, staring his mother and father in the eye. "Peas."

"yes, Night," his mother replied softly, pulling her purse off the hook. "This is your last day of daycare."

The little boy smiled and reached for his snack on top of the low counter. He grasped the granola bar with chubby fingers before shoving it into his backpack pocket. A small denim jacket covered a plaid shirt as he swung his backpack on.

"Can I bring a toy, Momma?" Night begged, jumping up and down in eager excitement. His two parents glanced at each other, before his mother nodded. Shadow extended his hand to his son, which Night took to lead him upstairs.

"I want to bring Mr. Woofles," Night decided, immediately heading over to the shelf of stuffed animals and pointing to the small stuffed wolf on the bottom shelf. Shadow plucked the gray toy from it and handed it to his son. Night cuddled the beloved doll and bounded out of the room.

"Careful on the stairs, Night!" Shadow called, surprised at his own worry. He shut off the lamp and emerged from the room, watching with satisfaction as Night stopped at the beginning of the flight to proceed with caution.

Once secured in the car, Night clutched is backpack in anticipation. Shadow shut off the car and together they each grasped one hand of their son and strode toward the daycare. The old building soon overtook them in it's deep shadow of the morning light.

The rickety door squeaked when opened. The receptionist jolted upright, smiling with pointed teeth. Her glasses fell crookedly on her face, reflecting the ceiling and Shadow's quills. Her scraggly baggy sweater looked as if it were unraveling right then and there The desk top computer screen had yet to be powered on. The light above her no longer flickered. A pen hovered above a piece of paper, poised in her wrinkled hand.

Shadow wondered what on earth had made his wife choose such a place.

Mina emerged from the backroom, her violet hair entangled in a braid. His wife rushed forward to embrace her, and suddenly it all made sense.

"G'morning, boss," the receptionist rasped, and Mina waved a hello before turning back to Night's mother.

"Mrs. Eclipse, it's been a while," Mina said. I see Mr. Eclipse is awake and well."

"Three months ago. You've been on vacation quite a while, haven't you my friend?"

Mina chuckled low, then pulled back to survey the room.

"It was a forced leave I'm afraid. I had to have surgery on my knee after that nasty fall back in February," Mina continued. "I'm closing down the daycare. It's turned into a ruin while I've been gone!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. i'm quitting my job at the hotel today. Turned in my two-week notice on the fifteenth," she glanced over at Night. "I can finally pay all the attention to Night that he deserves."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Such a waste of your work ethic, but wonderful. Best of luck to you and your family."

With that, Mina turned and waltzed back into her office. His wife, startled, reached out for his hand, which he took somewhat awkwardly.

"We'll be back soon, I have just have a few loose ends to tie up, then we'd like to cancel our account," she said to the receptionist. The receptionist stood, and Night obediently followed to the playroom.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered to her.

"Against my better judgement, I would feel rude if we just walked in and walked out," she replied. "Night used to love it here."

"Alright, it might bug you, but I don't have a problem with being rude. I'll go get our son."

"Now."

Shadow headed back toward the room, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut. His heart thudded in his chest.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Very poor decision.

The door was empty, the room left ajar.

"Shadow! Outside!" She screamed.

He ran from the backroom and out the front door in one fell swoop. The old red car had the receptionist in the front and Night screaming and pounding on the windows. Smart boy that he was, he had figured it out as soon as they missed the playroom.

Shadow raced after them, but couldn't catch up to the car, despite switching on his shoes. His legs felt like lead/ She was in the car, giving chase, but then it exploded.

Their car ran into a tree, but the red car ahead grew further away. Shadow suddenly couldn't move.

 ** _Hang in there with me, my dudes! This next chapter is a bit of whoozy! Leave a review if you can!_**


	9. Realizing

**Chapter 9: Realizing**

 _ **I know the last chapter was kind of abrupt, but it will make sense soon, I promise.**_

 _ **Ai Star: I know, right?**_

 _ **Bajy: I'm glad, and yeah.**_

He tried to toward the burning car against a tree. His wife crawled out form the wreckage, crying. She collapsed. His legs still wouldn't move. He tried to run to her, but could only call her name in Anguish.

 _"Shadow?" her voice rang out in his troubled mind. "What's happening?"_

He reached her. Why did he feel so weak? He looked down, noticing for the first time that a gash ran down his arm to his wrist.

A squeal. A crash. An angry cry.

His chest hurt. Blood soaked through his shirt. The lower region of his back suddenly stung. Then it burned with great intensity.

He heard the cry of a pained child. His child.

"Daddy! Help me!"

He could not control his body anymore. He fell to the ground, hearing bones crack.

The fire he hadn't noticed before reached the gas tank. It exploded with blinding intensity.

All he could see was white. he could not hear anything but ringing. And beeping. Insistant beeping that grew ever louder. An alarm began to blare.

 _"No! Somebody help!"_

He jarred his brain, racking for any piece of information.

It hit him.

None of this was real. None of that actually just happened.

A figure slowly clapped in the corner of his vision.

 **"Well done, Shadow. It's about time you figured it out," it echoed.**

 _ **Leave a review if you can! It's about to get really weird!**_


	10. Dreaming

**Chapter 10: Dreaming**

 _ **Ai Star: Look at the title. That might give you a clue.**_

 _ **Bajy: Yep. Brutal. You had to go and do that?**_ **Yeah.**

"I do not understand the point of this," Shadow spoke.

 **"I was initially having a little fun with you," the figure began, "but then you created an abnormality in the sequence. He was supposed to freak you out, but instead you grew attached to him, loving him, even. Sacrificing time for him, wanting and wishing for more children."**

"Where am I, really?"

 **"Physically, you're in a hospitable bed. They're performing CPR on you. You were so attached to the alternate reality I gave you, you left a foot in both worlds and it kinda shocked you. You faded in and out of actual reality because of** ** _her_** **. To bring you out, I naturally had to kill her in here. your mental landscape is impressive, Shadow."**

"Why do this, then? After it didn't work?"

 **"I had fund watching you play. Then I realized this could be a learning experience for you. Out there, she wants children with you, Shadow. If she were to ever find out she was pregnant, you would have run away for at least a year. So i forced you into a situation where you didn't have to run to realize that you were ready. You didn't even have to think hard to know you wanted that. She didn't have to suffer or forgive you. Your relationship wouldn't have that hanging over your relationship."**

His chest heaved.

"What was that," he sputtered.

 **"I did tell you that they're performing CPR on you."**

"Why am I only feeling that now?"

 **"In here, we're in slow motion. I'll release you, but first I have a question. Are you willing to fight this,"** the figure pointed to his chest wound, " **to get that?"** His wife's face appeared in the corner the figure at appeared from.

"Yes. Always."

 **"Then go. Fight."**

And everything turned black.

His eyelids felt heavy. A tube tracked down his throat to make him breath. Hands pumped against his chest rhythmically.

 _Fight, Shadow._

He breathed in. it was short, all he could do. Air squeaked into his lungs. He kicked at his heart, scarred as it was. He did this kinda thing everyday. He beat the odds. He won the trophies.

And despite the odds stacked against him sometimes, he lived a life worth living.

Blinding white. Light above him. He blinked, then began to choke. Something obstructed his throat. It slid out, and he gasped deep breaths. Someone flipped him on his side, then he suddenly became sick.

The siren stopped.

He tried to form words, but could only groan.

"Is he awake?" someone questioned calmly. A doctor sat on his hip, holding up her hands from the CPR.

"Yeh," he managed weakly. "Yeah, I'm awake."

 _ **That's it, guys! That was the last chapter... If you want a one-shot to show you what happened afterwards, I can do that, but I wanted to this to be left on that note because I'm corny. If you have any questions or concerns, I'll be happy to answer them! HAVE A GOOD DAY GUYS!**_


End file.
